


First Kill

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Protective [2]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodlust, First time feeding, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:36:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam takes Edgar on his first hunt as a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kill

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to protective
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Lost boys or any of its characters

They were hunting.

David decided that getting Edgar out and fed as soon as possible after he woke, would help him adjust faster to the change. Like it did for Sam and Alan.

But first, after giving the younger Frog a fresh change of clothes, Adam had to be initiated into the pack.

Adam was turned during the early 1900's after a coven of vampires attacked his home and killed his entire family. Apparently his father found himself caught in a fight between two different nomadic covens when he invited five homeless strangers into his house one night and offered them shelter from the cold. The travellers were only meant to stay until morning and kept to their word in that respect, unfortunately another group of travellers arrived the very next night and slaughtered Adam's father, mother and younger sister before turning to him when the strangers from the night before suddenly showed up and rescued him.

Adam woke the next night to find himself in the dark shattered remains of his home with the coven leader watching over him as he slept.

His name was Ivan.

Unfortunately in order to save Adam, Ivan had to change him into a vampire in turn forcing him to join the coven so he could get a hold on his thirst and new abilities.

He was properly introduced to his new _'brothers'_ and _'sisters'_ when he woke, properly meaning they ditched the poor starving human facades and carried themselves as the deadly vampires they were. Victor and Stefan were the eldest, after Ivan turned them in his earlier days when he was moving around romania. Then there was Elizabeth and Christine.

Ivan turned Christine when he found her in England a few years before he found Adam after discovering her to be his mate and then turned Elizabeth a few months later when they found her in awful conditions working in an underground brothel in London.

It was a difficult adjustment, of course. First mourning the deaths of his family members and then learning to control his blood lust when the thirst became too intense for him to avoid it. It took almost three years for Adam to reign in his thirst to a point where he could leave the coven for a few weeks at a time before he had to return.

But he learned to prolong his stay a little bit every time he left, something he was very grateful for since he really didn't want to have to be around them any longer than he absolutely had to.

Ivan was strict and his mate Christine was a bit of a pain but they weren't the reason that Adam was conditioning himself to finally leave the coven. Elizabeth was a bit hyper and overly energetic since she had been turned at the tender age of fifteen, but Adam eventually grew to like her bubbly personality. So she wasn't the problem either.

No the problem was Victor and Stefan.

They've been brothers since their human birth and so logically they were closer to each other than anyone else in the coven.

Victor was the older of the two, he had tanned skin, pitch black hair and hazel eyes that were almost always rimmed in a dark coal. Despite his age and appearance Victor was the brighter one of the two. He was just as happy and energetic as Elizabeth was only he seemed to have a penchant for destruction and often broke anything he could get his hands on. On most days he seemed to act more like a five year old child than a two hundred year old vampire which annoyed his brother to no end.

Stefan was eight years younger than Victor. He had pale skin and bright blue eyes with strawberry blonde hair. He was shorter than most men were their age, smaller too. Although he did have a bit of baby fat that stubbornly clung to his sides and face, making him look much younger than he really was. Stefan was also the more serious of the two, he wasn't quite as strict as Ivan, but he held the kind of maturity and wisdom that Victor could only dream of having.

He was brilliant and so incredibly talented. He taught Adam to speak eight different languages in his time in Ivan's coven, making up for about a third of the languages that Stefan could speak himself. His voice was hypnotising and he seemed to have a deep love for music, something that drew Adam so much closer to him than all the others.

And that's where the problem comes in cause you see, that's what made Adam fall in love with him.

Adam knew that Stefan wasn't his mate, Ivan told him that mating wasn't a slow process. It was an instant connection, it's either you have it or you don't and Adam didn't have it. But that didn't make Adam love Stefan any less.

Still wondering what the problem is?

The problem was Victor, Stefan's older brother and the one person that Adam would never be able to measure up to. Stefan loved Victor and Victor loved Stefan, more than brother's are naturally meant to love one another. They didn't have eyes for anyone but each other and because of this, they never even attempted to look anywhere else.

So no matter how hard Adam tried, he knew he'd never be as good as Victor and that's why he left his old coven. Ivan, Christine and Elizabeth were sad to see him go, but they understood his reasons for leaving so they didn't try to force him to stay.

Victor was completely oblivious so he all but fought Adam to try and force him to stay until Stefan eventually persuaded him to stop since he could tell what Adam's reason's were for leaving, even without being told. So he wished him luck and sent him away with a kiss on the cheek.

Adam had been drifting around on his own for nearly twenty years when he found Edgar walking home alone in the pouring rain and the vampire was instantly brought back to his mother, who would often sit beside the window when it rained. She'd always smile at him when he walked into the room.

"The rain is a blessing, a gift. It washes away the sins of this world and brings renewal to the earth." She once said before opening the window and stretching out her hand to let the rain drops run down her finger tips and into her palm.

And there he was, perfect in every way imaginable. Adam instantly knew that Edgar was his.

Which is why he was less than pleased that night that Edgar's older brother came in to see him. It only took one look at them to know that what Edgar felt for Alan was more than a person was meant to feel for his brother. And suddenly it was Victor and Stefan all over again.

Edgar resisted him and Adam panicked. Yeah, he freaked out and maybe overreacted just a tiny bit. So when the Emersons showed up and took Edgar away from him, Adam didn't try to fight them. He just watched Alan hold Edgar in his arms as he took him away all while his heart tore itself to shreds inside his chest.

But then Edgar came back to him and suddenly it wasn't anything like Victor and Stefan.

Edgar's always so strong, hard and defiant but he'd turn into a puddle of nerves when Adam touched him and held him close. Of course Edgar would always to stray to Alan's side and Adam would feel his heart clench for the briefest of moments until he reminded himself that Edgar wasn't Stefan and Alan wasn't Victor.

After all, Alan had his own mates to deal with and from what he could tell, Dwayne and Paul were a handful.

Edgar is his and only his, of course Adam knows that. Sometimes anxiety gets the better of him and it's hard trying to control his straying thoughts, but then Edgar would give him a that surprisingly shy smile. The one he never wore around anyone except for Adam and his anxiety would melt away, if only for a few moments and his passed life would just fade away.

Of course before he and Edgar could really start their eternity together, Adam had to be initiated into the pack. They gave him a cup of wine laced with the blood of all the other boys, but he had to drink blood from the vein on Lucy's wrist for him to really become a part of the pack, since he's already a vampire.

And now two days later, they all go to hunt.

Adam got a grasp on the dynamics of his new coven pretty quickly. Lucy is the leader and David is sort of her beta, that much was easy enough to understand. The others were all more or less on the same level, including old man Emerson and the little half vampire, Laddie. As far as he could tell, Adam was the second oldest member of the pack, with David taking the title as the oldest since he was turned sometime during the Victorian era. Only Lucy and Michael know his real age and the rest of the pack decided that they really didn't need to know how old he was.

They all headed out to the boardwalk about an hour ago, since David decided that Edgar needed to get a feel for what its like being around a large amount of humans first. It was a risky move of course since just about anything could set Edgar off and turn the boardwalk into one huge bloodbath. But David said that the risk was worth it. Besides Edgar was still only halfway there, he can handle a couple hundred beating hearts and pumping blood.

The point was for Edgar to take in all the scents and sounds around him so he could brace himself for when it all intensifies after he becomes a whole vampire.

And then they went to the beach.

Some dumb kids were having a party out near the water, Adam could smell the blood and burnt flesh all buried in the beaches beautiful brown sand and he briefly wondered how many times the Emerson pack killed and cremated their kill here. He stayed back with Edgar, who was only meant to watch the first few nights so he could understand how it works.

David did of course make sure to mention that Edgar could join in whenever he felt ready, "Holding it in only makes things worse, you could end up hurting someone you don't want hurt."

At that Michaels eyes almost immediately filled with guilt until Sam gave him a warm smile that he returned. Something obviously happened there, but Adam didn't ask.

Adam glanced down at his mate and found him staring with disgust in his eyes, even as those same eyes started flashing amber gold and his tongue came out to lick his lips several times.

Feeding isn't pretty. Even more than a century since he was turned Adam couldn't deny that, but it could be enjoyable once you get the hang of it. The thrill of the hunt and the sound of hearts thumping in fear and panic could almost become an addiction for a vampire.

Of course it's not some kind of game, lives end at the end of feedings, Adam understands that it's not like the human's are cattle or crops meant to be mowed down or slaughtered. But its in their nature to hunt and feed, they're at the top of the food chain. The only thing that differentiates them from the humans is that they have advanced abilities. And the only thing that separates the human's from the animals is advanced intelligence and free will. They all work on the basic instinct of survival.

So yes, of course Adam understands Edgar's apprehension. What they do is technically classified as murder, but it would be unnatural for them to do anything else.

It's right in the middle of these thoughts that Adam sees Edgar flinch just as as a sickening crack rings through the air and Adam looked up to see Alan holding the limp body of a boy in his arms as he fed. He looked to be around seventeen years old with blonde hair, the kids head rolled back to an unnatural angle and Adam realised that Alan snapped the boy's neck before he started to feed.

Edgar turned away from the scene with his arms pulled close around his waist and his eyes filled with concern as he stepped over to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder. Edgar almost flinched away at the sudden touch until he looked up into Adam's stormy gray eyes and sighed as his body relaxed.

"Are you O.K?" Adam asked as he inched a little closer to Edgar and the blonde unconsciously leaned into the vampire as he gave a snort.

"No," Adam's arm curled around Edgar's shoulders and the blonde slowly breathed him in, "My brother's a murderer and soon I'll be one too."

Adam frowned at Edgar's words, "It's not murder Edgar, it's an instinct. It's the only way to survive."

"And there's no other way of doing that, without ruining innocent lives?"

Adam let out a sigh as he pressed a kiss at the top of Edgar's head, "No."

The blonde took a deep breath, trying to ignore the scent of fresh blood and the sounds of breaking bones coming from behind them. "Have you ever tried feeding on an animal, would that work?"

Adam gave a snort, "No, feeding on animals makes you weak. Not to mention the fact that its almost impossible to consume, you won't be able to keep it down and the longer you try the worse your thirst gets."

He should know, Victor and Elizabeth tried that about a year after Adam joined them. They heard about other vampires that supposedly survive on nothing but animal blood so they wanted to try. Two months later, he, Ivan and Stefan were left to clean up the mess after they almost took out half a small village when their thirst overwhelmed them while Christine had to nurse them back to health.

"Perfect." Edgar huffed as he leaned into Adam a little more and the older vampire wondered if his normally temperamental mate even realised that he was practically clinging to his waist by now.

"It gets better with time, eventually you might even start to enjoy it." At that Adam's mind started to fill with memories of the times he used to hunt with his old coven.

You can always smell the excitement and anticipation in the air around vampires when they hunt and then of course there are the residual emotions that follow after they've fed.

Happiness, satisfaction, rage, sometimes sadness. But the one that always stood out was lust.

Ivan and Christine could barely keep their hands off of each other after they hunted, Elizabeth would surprise anyone who saw her since she'd always seduce her prey into sleeping with her before or even while she drained them dry.

Victor and Stefan would disappear almost as soon as they finished feeding only to return, reeking of blood and sex.

Adam would always feel jealousy bubble up in his chest, which only became worse since Victor - the oblivious - would start clinging to his side with that ridiculously goofy grin on his face and Adam could do nothing but flinch away at Stefan's scent. Stefan was kinder since he'd stay away from Adam until he got some of Victor's scent off of him but the bite marks would always be there.

Whenever Adam hunted he'd usually have to take care of himself afterwards.

Elizabeth had offered to help him out a few times before, but Adam refused. It wasn't like how she could fuck her prey while she fed off of them, they'd be dead by the time she was finished anyway so it never really mattered with her.

But it seemed so incredibly intimate, having sex after a feed. They didn't really have blood of their own so Adam sometimes felt like the blood they drank could bind them to one another in a way. So he could never think of just fucking any willing body available just cause he was super horny.

Yes, he's had sex before, with other vampires and the occasional human but never after feeding so biting was always a definite no no.

But he'd see Ivan with Christine and he'd find himself yearning to have the same thing, at the time he wanted it with Stefan but Stefan already had it with Victor. And it was too intimate an act to do with Elizabeth on a whim.

But now he has Edgar.

The blonde looked up at him in clear scepticism in his eyes, "Enjoy it? I don't think so."

Adam smiled as he looked back at the beach to find some of the pack already stacking their kills up in a pile to be burnt while the others continued to feed. Stormy grey caught ice blue across the beach and David arched a brow at Adam and the raven just glanced down at Edgar, making David pause for a moment before he waved them off.

Alan and Sam looked up at the exchange and Alan's eyes filled with concern when Paul suddenly came out of nowhere and sweeped him off his feet, before crashing down on the beach with the raven under him. Alan let out a yelp of surprise when Dwayne sank down beside them as well.

"C'mon." Adam said as he untangled himself from Edgar and the blonde blushed when he realised that he'd been clinging to the vampire's waist. Adam had to fight hard against the grin that threatened to spread across his face.

"Where are we going?"

"Into town." Adam said as he grabbed Edgar's hand and the blonde let himself get pulled along.

"What for?"

"To show you the ropes."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Adam had a simple plan in mind.

Take Edgar into town, find someone he'd be willing to use as a first kill and sort of ease him into it. They didn't have to do anything else since Adam just wanted to show him how hunting could be something he'd enjoy.

You know, thrill of the hunt and so forth.

Plus it's good to break him in early, this is something he needs to get used to.

Unfortunately his plan was a colossal failure.

They went into town, drove around until Adam parked in the parking lot outside of the carnival.

Edgar followed, looking extremely nervous and Adam couldn't help but stare at the look on the normally confident teen's face. They hung around the boardwalk for a bit and Adam tried to talk a bit just to help Edgar relax a bit. He'd point out a human and ask if Edgar would be willing to feed off of them, eventually it turned into a game of 'who would you kill' and Edgar was trying hard not to laugh out loud at the elder vampire's comments.

Eventually they left and went out into the rest of the town. Weaving around dark corners and alley ways since Edgar said he'd feel more comfortable trying with someone bad first.

Like a criminal or something, after all the vampires weren't the only ones contributing to Santa Carla's reputation.

Adam knew that the whole, _'They're bad, so it's O.K'_ thing wouldn't last very long. A life is still a life no matter which way you slice it and the guilt would eventually come back to him someday, regardless of whether or not the person was good. But Adam figured that killing a criminal would be fine for a first try at least.

They went around town until they heard a woman scream in a dark alleyway a few blocks away from the parking lot to the boardwalk.

Edgar moved as soon as he heard the sound and Adam followed as closely as possible without interfering.

There were three masked men in front of a woman who stood with her back flat against the wall, fear and panic flowed off of her and her attackers stank of arrogance when they suddenly turned once they caught sight of the new arrivals.

Adam and Edgar were warned to leave before they got hurt, but Adam just looked away towards the open door of the car parked under a street lamp a few feet away.

Even as a half vampire Edgar would be more than capable of handling a few humans so he just gave Edgar a smirk when the boy looked back at him a little uncertainly and nodded making Edgar nod back as his face changed and deformed.

The robbers all moved to attack Edgar all at once and Adam walked towards the car and looked around inside. He payed no attention to the screams and curses he heard behind him as he took in the neat interior of the car before opening the glove compartment where he found registration documents inside.

Margaret Curby.

Adam put the registration back before looking back to check on how Edgar was doing, he gave a snort and a smile when he saw Edgar holding up a man that was probably twice his size above his head in a one handed choke hold, while the blonde's face just beamed with malicious joy as the man struggled and squirmed in his grasp, while the bodies of two other's lay around him.

Lust radiated off of Edgar's form and he licked the blood from his lips as the man's struggles became weaker with every second that passed while he bled out down Edgar's arm. Edgar's shirt was spattered in blood and streams of it went from his chin down his neck. Adam's breathing became heavier and he felt himself get hard as he felt and saw the lust on his mate, but he kept back.

The plan was to help Edgar feed, not pin him against the nearest wall and fuck him before he's even finished. So Adam tried to focus on other things as Edgar toyed with his prey.

The sounds of the carnival rides and cars in the distance, people talking and having dinner in the buildings on the next street over. Blood with another slowing heart.

Adam looked up and narrowed his eyes down at another body he could see laying limp up against the wall eyes glazed over, blood staining her blue sweater and blouse.

Adam stopped breathing.

The man in Edgar's grasp stilled completely and his heart stopped and the blonde gave a vicious sneer as he just let the limp body fall down to the ground with a loud thud and a crack against the pavement.

"Edgar." Adam said quietly as he edged closer and the blonde's eyes snapped up towards him, something passed behind his eyes before his face slowly slipped back to it's normal form and amber gold turned back into hazel brown.

Adam kept moving closer and Edgar looked down around himself. The blonde seemed confused and almost disorientated as he looked down at all the blood and the bodies that lay around him when he caught sight of the woman against the wall and his eyes went wide as his face paled to a stark paper white.

"No..."

"Edgar?"

"Mrs... Mrs. Curby?" The blonde ran to the woman's side and immediately tried to feel for a pulse. When he couldn't find one he started to panic, grabbing a hold of one of her shoulders while the other hand when up to lift her head.

"Mrs. Curby?! Mrs. Curby, no! Wake up!" Edgar screamed as he shook her harder. "WAKE UP! You can't be dead, you can't be dead! I didn't kill you!"

Adam moved in a blur and pulled the blonde away from the woman's dead form as Edgar tried to struggle out of his grasp, still screaming as his eyes reddened. "Edgar calm down."

"No!"

"Edgar."

"Let me go! This is all your fault! You turned me into this!"

Adam felt his heart clench at the blonde's words but he didn't let go as Edgar continued to scream and he kept struggling to get out of the raven's grasp. "Let me go! She can't be dead, she can't be!"

"Edgar it's too late." Adam said as firmly as he could manage as he kept a tight grip on Edgar's arms. "She's dead."

"No! Wake up! Wake up..." Edgar's voice dropped off into a pain filled cry and he doubled over just as the woman's body fell to the ground. Edgar was shaking hard as he sobbed and Adam pulled him back against his chest.

His chest felt tight as he kept his mate pressed against it, praying that Edgar wouldn't hate him for this.

It really is his fault though. He should have been paying closer attention. Should have gotten the human woman to safety before she got hurt. Adam let the guilt wash over him as Edgar continued to sob and he wrapped his arms tighter around the blonde's shoulders as he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Edgar. I really am."

Edgar's body shook as he reached up to pull the older man's arms off of him shaking his head frantically, "Make me forget, I don't want to remember."

"What?" Adam let Edgar pull from his grasp and the blonde turned around and straddled his lap making Adam's eyes fill with confusion when the blonde suddenly crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, catching the raven completely off guard.

Edgar pulled back seconds later and he yanked off his shirt, using it to roughly wipe the blood from his face. "I don't want to remember, never again." Clearly causing himself pain as he violently rubbed the crimson red off his skin. Adam grabbed his wrists force him to stop and pulled them away from his face.

"Edgar-"

Before Adam could finish his sentence the blonde kissed him again, using his new strength to break the ravens hold on his hands and grab the sides of Adam's face to pull him closer as he started grinding onto his lap.

"Help me forget, I don't want to remember." Edgar breathed as he frantically kissed down Adam's neck while he kept grinding down on the raven's lap. Earning a hiss from the vampire as the scent of lust grew and mixed in with the scent of freshly spilled blood.

"Please, make me forget."

Adam's body started reacting, because well fuck, his mate is kissing and grinding against him with such desperation and need that it would be difficult for him not to react. In any other situation Adam would give in and give Edgar what he wanted, as much as he wanted.

But this isn't the time.

Feeding always sets hormones and emotions off the rails but right now Edgar's hormones are bouncing off the walls like a ping pong ball. He probably isn't even fully aware of what he's doing.

Adam grabbed both Edgar's hands and pinned the blonde down onto the ground, silently apologising for pinning his mate down on a dirty alley as he looked into those hazel brown eyes and spoke.

"Edgar stop." Adam said firmly and Edgar's eyes cleared a little as he stared up at the vampire for a moment, when his expression fell and Adam was sure that the blonde would be crying right now if he could.

"I'm a monster." Edgar said as his voice cracked and his lips trembled a bit. "A shitsucking murderer."

Adam wanted to tell him that he wasn't, but he couldn't say that, because he'd be lying if he did. Edgar did in fact kill four people that night, so by definition he is a murderer.

"It was an accident, but it wasn't your fault." Adam said as he let go of one of Edgar's hands to brush his fingers against the blonde's cheek, "It's mine, I should've been paying closer attention. I guess I just thought you'd be O.K, it's been such a long time since I've had to worry about a human being killed that I slipped. This is my fault not yours."

Edgar said nothing as he stared back at Adam for a moment, "What about the others? Are they your fault too?"

"Edgar-"

"No they weren't. I meant to kill them." Edgar said still staring up into Adam's eyes. "It felt good doing it. I liked how they screamed and begged and prayed. It felt good tearing them up and making them bleed... and I said I wanted to try on a criminal first cause they deserved it right?"

Adam stayed silent as Edgar continued staring off into some distant dream, "But there's really no difference is there? All I saw were bodies and blood, I could hear their hearts racing and smell how scared they were and... Mrs. Curby... She didn't scream, she just stared at me. Looked me right in the eye and she didn't even look a little bit scared... I think she might've even smiled. I can't remember much after that, it's all blood and blood and so much fear."

"Is this what it's like for you?"

Adam gave a sigh, "Sometimes. When the thirst becomes too much and you try to ignore it, eventually when you do give in it takes over. It's hard to stop yourself."

"Do you like it when that happens?"

Adam looked away, "No. It feels good at the time, but the high always runs out eventually. You just have to learn to deal with it."

Edgar gave an empty smile, "You smiled."

"What?"

"I remember seeing you smile when I was holding that guy up by his neck." Edgar said locking eyes with Adam yet again, "Were you proud?"

Adam blinked in surprise while Edgar continued, "I wanted you to be proud of me. I was happy when I saw you smiling. So I squeezed tighter and he started dying faster and I got happier cause I wanted you to be proud. Wanted you to want me. I thought about how I wanted you to fuck me over their bodies, tell me how good I was, I wanted you to call me your fierce little mate the way you did at the warehouse, _your cub_... Did you kill her kids?"

That question caught Adam off guard for the second time that night.

"Who's kids?"

The blonde gave a sniff, "That night when we met, there was a blue camero behind us and I remember you staring at it. Mrs. Curby came in the next day cause her kids went missing that same night you took me home. Did you kill them?"

Right, those kids.

Those were her kids?

Well shit.

Adam took a deep breath, "Yes."

"Did you do it cause you had to or because they made you angry?"

Adam swallowed and ran a hand through his hair, "A bit of both."

"I thought so." The blonde's expression didn't change, "When this started, when the first guy came up to me that's the first thing I thought about. I thought about how you killed for me cause I'm yours now and it felt good. I liked the fact that you killed them because they almost got between us so now I have to kill too, so you'll be proud and you'll want me. It made me feel special and killing them felt good, like this is exactly what I'm supposed to be doing. Kill them, break them. Make them hurt so Adam'll be proud and he'll always want me. Feed on them and make them scream like a good boy and you'll always be his cub, Adam's fierce little mate... God, I'm sick."

Edgar shut his eyes in a pained expression as he tried to turn away, but Adam grabbed his chin and forced the blonde to look at him as he spoke.

"It's normal to feel that way Edgar. Feeding is intense and sometimes you can't control your thoughts or actions." Adam moved off Edgar's lap and pulled him up so he was sitting up in front of him, the vampire tugged off his jacket and wrapped it around Edgar's shoulders as he spoke. "What you felt and thought, that was the vampire talking and I know it's hard trying to resist. It makes you feel terrible for wanting to listen to it, but this is the way we survive it's the only way to live."

"Holding back is unnatural, it's not in our way. It's letting yourself believe that you really are a monster when you're not. As long as you control that side of yourself and don't let it control you, then you could never be a monster."

"I'll always have to kill though right?" Edgar asked as he stared back at Adam with his arms wrapped tightly around his own waist, "I'll always be a killer."

"You could try feeding without killing, but people would know what you are, compulsion takes years to learn and the marks will always be there. You could try only feeding with blood bags but, they'll run out eventually and disappearing blood supplies at hospitals are bound to gain unwanted attention. It's unavoidable." Adam said and Edgar leaned forward to rest his head on the vampire's shoulder. Adam wrapped his arms around him and pulled the blonde closer, "Eventually, it'll happen. No matter how hard you try to avoid it. The only thing you can do is learn to accept it, mold it. Make the vampire a part of yourself and you'll learn how to move on. If you keep trying to fight against it and deny what you are, you're just setting yourself up for failure and more people will be hurt because of it."

"How do I do that?" This time Edgar lifted his head and stared up into Adam's eyes and the boy looked so remarkably young in that moment Adam wished that he could just make him forget. Make it so none of this ever happened. But he couldn't.

"Right now, we'll get up, get rid of the bodies and we go home. Don't try to forget, it'll make things worse in the long run and next week, we'll hunt again."

Edgar tensed considerably but still gave a nod after letting out a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, for what I said."

Adam smiled "It's alright it was just feeding hormones. It'll get better."

Edgar tried for a weak smile in return, Adam stood up and he followed when the vampire suddenly leaned down to give the human a deep kiss before pulling back with a grin. "And I'll always be proud of you, cub."

Edgar blushed and forced himself to look away making Adam's grin grow a little more until the blonde turned towards Mrs. Curby's body.

Edgar took in a deep breath and crouched down beside her, carefully cradling her head when he caught sight of a silver chain around her neck. The blonde pulled on the chain until a sterling silver locket appeared, Edgar opened the locket and found two pictures inside. One of Mrs. Curby and her late husband on one side and the two Curby brothers on the other. Edgar stared at the locket for a moment before carefully lifting it over the woman's head and putting it around his neck, before lifting her body up into his arms all while Adam watched him with a sad smile.

"Where are you taking her?" Adam asked when Edgar walked passed and the blonde paused before looking up at his mate. "The cemetery isn't too far from here. Her kids were total assholes so... I don't really care about them. But she was always really nice so I wanna put her with her husband. She deserves that much."

Adam nodded as Edgar walked away, before turning to quickly toss the criminals in a nearby trash can as he followed behind his mate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They went back to the Emerson house and found everyone else already there.

Alan was on the floor with Dwayne lying on his chest when he looked up and instantly knew something was wrong when he saw his brother, but he could also feel the change in Edgar so he knew that he'd had his first kill so Alan didn't press.

He didn't tell anyone except for Dwayne and Paul about his first kill. Alan mostly kept that secret to himself, but he never forgot it.

Even Sam wouldn't talk about that with anyone when he came home afterwards. He just locked himself in his room for almost two nights, not letting anyone but Marko or his mother inside and Alan understood why.

It's personal, incredibly personal and it would take time for Edgar to fully adjust.

So Alan just smiled when Adam and Edgar sat down on the couch opposite to where he and Dwayne were. Lucy came by and froze when she stared into Edgar's eyes, the woman's eyes filled with sympathy and she leaned over the couch to press a kiss against his forehead as she whispered, "You'll be O.K." Before giving Adam's shoulder a comforting squeeze as she walked by.

Alan smiled at that, knowing that Lucy was right. Everything would be O.K.

Adam lay back against the couch and Edgar leaned up to press a short kiss on his lips, lying back against the raven's chest as he dangled a silver locket up against the light. With a distant look in his eyes.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, it came out different than I thought it would
> 
> please review


End file.
